Perfecto
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Aunque el mundo creyera lo contrario, ella supo ver más allá de la superficie. Y quería ver mucho más.


Perfecto.

Hitsugaya Toshiro era una persona silenciosa. Es verdad que a veces no podía evitar que un que otro comentario sarcástico se le escapara, pero la mayor parte del tiempo gustaba de guardar silencio. Pero eso sí, era alguien muy observador, podía notar con facilidad los pequeños detalles, incluso cuando no quería hacerlo.

Era el más inteligente de toda la escuela, sus notas así lo indicaban como el mejor promedio de toda la preparatoria, también era increíblemente bueno en deportes aunque solo participaba en kendo, pero aparte de eso, no destacaba en nada más. No era el más popular de la escuela, las chicas huían lejos de él por su cabello blanco y ojos turquesas, los chicos le tenían rencor por ser inteligente y atlético, cosa que la mayoría podía ser solo de un extremo o del otro. No tenía novia, no tenía amigos, se sentaba solo y nunca conversaba con nadie, hasta los profesores eran distantes con él por su fría formalidad.

Al pasar por los pasillos, la gente murmuraba. Mencionaban su rara apariencia, su fría personalidad que más que genial era escalofriante y su enorme antipatía. Señalaban su ropa holgada demasiado anticuada, sus gruesos anteojos y las tenues arrugas que ya tenía en la frente y alrededor de los ojos por tanto fruncir el ceño desde su niñez. Algunos especulaban que hacía trampa para tener notas tan buenas, otros decían que tomaba esteroides en educación física pues no era posible que un nerd pudiera estar en tan buena condición física, según ellos, algunos hasta llegaban al punto de decir que era un robot o un alíen.

Estaba acostumbrado a los murmullos, así que no le afectaban… Al menos la mayoría no. Había cosas simplemente demasiado estúpidas como para tomarlas en serio. Y había otras cosas que ya daba por hecho. Sabía que su apariencia era rara y su personalidad no era la mejor, y sabía que no era bueno llevándose bien con la gente, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Lo mejor era que la gente pensara que no tenía sentimientos, para que no puedan saber cuándo lo herían.

Salió del concurrido pasillo y entró a la normalmente desierta biblioteca tomando un trago de su té mientras abría la puerta, sorprendiéndose al sentir a alguien chocándose contra su costado lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer sus anteojos caer al suelo rebotando en la pierna de la persona aterrizando a su lado afortunadamente sin romperse.

-Demonios.- masculló por lo bajo. Normalmente no era tan distraído, pero realmente no estaba esperando que hubiera alguien en la biblioteca, casi siempre estaba vacía cuando no eran épocas de exámenes. –Oh, rayos…- entró en pánico al ver que no solo sus lentes cayeron, sino que también su té considerablemente caliente se derramo por todo el suéter de la persona con la que se tropezó, que resultó ser una chica de su grado a la que reconoció al instante. Kurosaki Karin, destacada en deportes y entre los veinte mejores promedios de toda la preparatoria.

-¡Mierda!- chilló ella al sentir el líquido caliente comenzar a filtrarse. Rápidamente se quitó su abrigo, quedándose en solo la camiseta estándar de la escuela. Dobló el suéter y se puso en pie, de inmediato abrazándose a si misma cuando una corriente surgió de una ventana cercana que quién sabe por qué demonios estaba abierta.

Sintiéndose culpable, Toshiro no tuvo más remedio que quitarse su propio suéter un par de tallas más grande de lo que le correspondería para dárselo a la chica pese a que sabía que a ella le quedaría muchísimo más grande, pero era mejor eso a dejarla pasar frío.

-Toma.- la llamó al ver que ella aún ni lo había mirado de tanto seguir maldiciendo. Sus ojos grises se posaron en él con confusión. –Puedes tomar prestado mi suéter. Tengo otro en mi casillero, y…- se detuvo al ver cómo ella deslizaba lentamente sus ojos por todo su cuerpo, de los pies a la cabeza y de la cabeza a los pies. –Uhh… ¿Kurosaki?- sintió sus mejillas arder un poco ante la intensidad de aquellos orbes grises.

-Ah, sí…- pestañeó, saliendo de su aturdimiento y tomando su suéter. –Umm… ¿Eres Hitsugaya, verdad?- preguntó como si lo dudara, como si hubieran más alumnos con su extraña apariencia. Él solo pudo asentir. –Mierda.- alzó las cejas cuando volvió a maldecir. –Ya eras inteligente y atlético, y ahora descubro que también eres amable y guapo.- rió mientras se colocaba su abrigo, que efectivamente le quedaba gigantesco pero en cierto modo la hacía ver… linda. –Y yo que creía que el hombre perfecto no existe…- se agachó para recoger sus lentes y en un movimiento demasiado invasor de su espacio personal, se los colocó ella misma, acercando mucho su rostro al suyo. Siendo alguien tan observador, él no pudo evitar notar su gran belleza. –Ah, y sí quieres este suéter devuelta, te lo regresaré mañana.- dijo aún sin dejar de invadir su espacio.

-P-pero mañana no hay clases…- ¿acababa de tartamudear?

-Exacto.- le sonrió. Su sonrisa era hermosa, y sus labios se veían tan suaves… -Así que te esperó en la cafetería frente a la fuente del centro. Siempre y cuando quieras tu suéter de regreso, claro…-

-Claro.- pestañeó, todavía sin comprender del todo lo que pasaba.

-Perfecto.- le guiñó un ojo. –Nos vemos, entonces.- comenzó a irse, pero volteó a verlo antes de atravesar por completo la puerta. -¡Ah, y no olvides llevar una camiseta como esa! ¡El estilo te queda perfecto!- aseguró antes de irse cerrando la entrada del lugar.

Aún más confundido que antes, bajó la vista, encontrando con sorpresa que lo que llevaba puesto no era su siempre holgada camisa parte del uniforme obligatorio, sino una camiseta blanca de la misma tela pero muchísimo más ajustada a sus músculos. ¿Cómo demonios pudo haber sido tan despistado como para confundir la camisa del uniforme con una camiseta? Pero esperen, ¿esa era la razón por la cual Kurosaki Karin lo había mirado tanto?

Esperen.

¿Acababa de invitarlo a una cita?

Esperen…

¡¿Acababa de aceptar?!

Fin.

Holaaaaaaa! :D

Fanfic dedicado a Mike Ryder como premio por su contribucion al fandom con la esperanza de q le guste nwn Y de q a las demas les guste tambien, claro n.n

Gracias a todas por su apoyo tanto a mis fics como al fandom HK, ya sea aquí o en face en el grupo Universo HitsuKarin (al q las invito a unirse si no lo han hecho aun!) y tambien a las q les gustan mis fics las invito a darle like a mi pag de face llamada Celeste kaomy-chan :3

Este es mi OS HK 199 :'D Aun no sé qué hacer para celebrar los 200... ñeh, ya algo se me ocurrira :'v Si necesito su opinión para decidir algo la pedire a traves de mi pag :P

Bueno... los personajes de Tite!

Me despido!

COMENTEN! *o*

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
